When The Two Become One
by shadow-site
Summary: An accident occur and make a big problem for Rockman,he is considered dangerous and get captured by his own friend. To make thing worse, Dr. Willy is almost finish his new evil plan. Someone unexpected will help Rockman,but can they stop Dr. Willy's plan?
1. Chapter 1

When The Two Become One

By: Shadow-Site

-  
AN: This is my first fanfic so please be kind and review it

I write this story by somehow joining the game and the manga so please bear it if something feel strange okay.

This story's long I know, but I hope you all like it. Enjoy.

One more thing, Rockman EXE and all of the char is own by CAPCOM, I don't own it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dad are you sure that this is ok?" asked Netto, it's clear in his face that he is totally worry

about what his dad is going to do by asking him to sit on the chair that is used to fuse with the navies

(it's from Rocman EXE 3 if you don't remember). "Don't worry Lan I'm sure that this is totaly fine. Well, eventhough I

wasn't the one who made this but I have made a complete research on this thing so don't worry OK." actually it's

very clear that Yuuichirou himself isn't so sure but he is a scientist and now he has a really BIG interest in the machine

in front of him and nothing can make him not to see how it's work even his of son is at the stake!

"Um Dad, can you please not do this? You know today is raining and somehow I'm having a very bad feeling about this."

"I'm sorry Netto but we cannot, beside you have try to use this machine before and both you and Rockman returned safely right?"

"Um... but I think I didn't "return safely" though." Rock cut of his dad words. It's true that Rockman didn't

return safely but it's a lucky that his data was still safe inside alpha and not get deleted instead.

"Well it's true but that was because that alpha ambushed you right? And now alpha had already gone so it

will be safer now right? Beside you are going to jack in inside the scy lab computer only and i'm sure there won't be

to many virus there." now Yuuichirou is becoming more and more forcing and both Netto and Rock know that there's nothing

they can do to stop their dad who act like a mad scientist.

"Well... all right then but only once okay?" Netto finally give up and the only thing Rockman can do is laughing weakly.

"GREAT! OK now let's get start soon! Are you both ready?" Yuichiro now looks like a little child who get a toys he always

want. "Well then let's go Rockman, Plug in Rockman EXE Transmission." and now both Rockman and Netto have gone into Full

Synchro. "Now what we must do Dad?" Rockman asked. "Well now I want you to fight these virus, don't worry this is not a

strong virus so i'm sure you will be OK. beside your power now is stronger right?"

"Okay. It's fine with me so let's begin dad." and as soon as he said that a swarm of virus appear and start to attack Rockman

but in only a matter of second all the virus has been deleted and on top of that the only weapon he used is only his Rock Buster

and there is no scratch at all in Rockman's body. "WOW. It's is very amazing how you defeat those virus that fast without any chip,

actually those virus are strong enough to defeat even a fighting tipe navi you know." Yuichiro say in amazement when suddenly,

GLARRRRRRRRR, a lightning strike a cabble that support the electricity of sci lab and now it's pitch black in there but soon

the electricity return again and Yuuichirou see a terrible sight, Netto is lying unconscious in the chair.

"Netto are you okay? Netto! Netto! C'mon answer me please!" Yuichiro yell while shaking Netto's body.

"Dad!" Rockman suddenly appear again in the computer screen which was turn off because the lightning.

"Rockman! This is terrible, Netto is unconcius and... hey! wh.. what's wrong with you?" Yuichiro is suprise because the rockman

in front of him has a little change, the blue part on left and right part of his helmet has change colour into a dark green

colour and the center one has turn into an emerald colour.The white strip on his left and right body also change it's colour

into a light green one and the same also happen to his gloves and boots. Not only that, his eyes also change a little

his eyes now look like forte's, making his face looks more like an adult now.

"Eh? Wha..I.. I don't know why I changed dad but I think I know what's happening to Netto,

we are still in Full Synchro but there is a problem."

"Problem? What it is?" Yuichiro is a little relieved that Netto is alive but he still scared about the "problem"

"Err.. actually I cannot cut of the Full Synchro and now Netto's soul is stuck inside me"

"WHAT? You.. you mean Netto's soul won't be able to return to his body anymore?"

"I'm afraid that's the fact dad." Rockman sigh a little.

"No way. This... this can't be happening. It's my fault, if only I never force Netto to do it this kind of thing won't happen.

"Dad, please don't feel that guilty, no one could ever think this kind of thing will happen, beside how can we know that a

lightning was going to zap that closed? No one dad, no one can. So don't be that sad, it's not entirely your fault beside,

Netto's soul is still inside me right? He's not dead yet"

a moment later Yuichiro has finally able to calm himself a bit and now he's talking to Rockman

"So you mean that when the electricity is down Netto soul completely come inside you and your body change like that?"

"Yes dad, that is what happening... well I think it is, because when the computer screen faded I feel a little strange

and when I try to cut the Full Synchro I couldn't do it, and I also couldn't speak to Netto it's feel like our soul has

become one completely."

Yuuichirou doesn't say anything, he is thinking about this problem, because it's actually imposible for a net navi and human

to fuse like that and when he is thinking a door behind him sudenly open and a man come in.

"Proffesor Hikari, the ambulance has come and they are ready to take your son to the hospital, will you come too?"

"Oh yes, thank you for the information. Please tell them to wait a little, I will come there soon."

"Okay proffesor." and with that say the man return back to the front door to tell the ambulance to wait for a minute.

"Well then." said Yuuichirou as he look on Rockman "We'll come with them to the hospital, can you come inside the PET?"

"Okay dad, plug out" now Rockman is already in the PET and soon Yuuichirou and Rockman is in the ambulance, they keep on

staring at Netto's body all the way to the hospital.

in the hospital

The doctor is checking Netto's condition while Yuuichirou, Haruka, Meiru, Dekao, and Yaito waiting outside the room. Rockman

had informed about what happened in the sci lab to everyone and he also asked Meiru to bring Netto's (and his) mom to the hospital.

At first they were all panicked about what happen but now they have all calm down (beside they are in a hospital)

"So is that true that Rockman and Netto has somehow combine?" Dekao break the silence

Yuuichirou sigh a little and speak as he show Netto's PET in his hand to everyone "Yes, that's true and it seem when it happen

Rockman's data also change, well you can see it already" everyone stay silence until Roll joke a little "Well, at least Rockman

become a little more handsome and look somehow "adult" now. Ups.. sorry, bad joke."

"It's okay." Haruka said as she smile a bit " beside it's true." everyone start to giggle and now the atmosphere around them

become a little light."So, when Netto's soul come inside you, you get some kind of style change Rockman?" Dekao ask again.

"Um.. Yes it's seem so" Rockman himself feel that this is strange and still unsure about his change "So.." Suddenly Roll said

"What kind of style is that? What style you will call it?" "How about "Saito Style" it sound good?" Haruka sudennly cut in

their conversation. "Hmmm.. I think it's good. What do you think Rockman?" Yuuichirou giving his opinion about his wife

suggestion. "Well, it's okay with me but.." suddenly the heavy atmosphere return as soon as the doctor come out from the room.

"Doctor, how's my son condition?" Yuuichirou said first. The doctor sigh and said "actually this is the first time I ever

seen a case like this, his body is fine, even the pulse and the heart beat also normal but the strange thing is that he

still haven't regain consciousness and I think that he..." "AHHH! Doctor! Doctor!" suddenly the nurse inside Netto's room start to

scream and call to doctor which make everyone worry more than before.

Everyone go inside the room quickly when suddenly Rockman feel something strange happening to his body and they see something

they will never guess, Netto's body start to glow faintly but how can a human's body glow? "Hey! Wha.. What's wrong? What's

happening with him?" the doctor ask the suster that standing silently "I.. I don't know doc it happen suddenly, when I was

going to return to the nurse office his body start to glow." "You mean you didn't do anything and his body start to glow

without any reason?" "Yes doc, I swear I didn't do anything, I didn't even touch his body after you leave."

"Rockman do you know what's happening? Why Netto's body is.. hey hey Rockman, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Yuuichirou now even more suprise because he see it in the PET that Rockman is starting to feel pain.

"I.. I'm okay dad, it's just that my body feel numb and I couldn't move even my finger." Yuuichirou is about to ask again

when suddenly Netto's body start to glow brighter and now everyone is closing their eyes because the light is just to bright.

"WUAHHHH" Rockman suddenly scream as if something has gotten into him but after that he silent and his voice cannot be hear anymore.

A moment later Yuuichirou start trying to open his eyes and try to ask Rockman if he feel better now but Rockman doesn't

respond and when he has open his eyes he see that Netto's body is gone, but now there is Rockman in the bed instead of Netto, fainting.

Everyone just stay silent, their jaw open, couldn't believe what has just happen until suddenly Rockman start to move a bit.

"Ughh.." Rockman finnaly able to speak "Hey everyone what's wrong with you? why you all look so confused? Eh...? WHAT?" Rockman

realize why they confused like that : He is standing in front of them in the REAL WORLD.

A moment later they all stay in front of the hospital lab, they are going to scan Rockman's body using an X-ray.

"Okay Rockman you can come in" the doctor say from inside the lab, with that Rockman and the others go inside and Rockman now

is standing behind the X-ray machine. "Umm.." the doctor think a little "Rockman, I'm sorry but can you open your cloths?"

"I think it's imposible because Rockman's body was made like that" Yuuichirou tell the doctor.

"No dad, I think the armor somehow become detachable when I come to this world." Rockman answer while removing his helmet which

make everyone really suprised. After Rockman remove all his armor everyone is really stuned because his body, his face, and

his appearance definitely the same like Netto's and the one make them more suprised is that the test said that Rockman's body

is totally a normal human body except there are some kind of "data" that circulate in his body instead of blood.

"So Rockman's body is a human's body but it also haS the data that a net navi have?" Meiru ask to the doctor

"Yes, eventhough I'm not an expert on net navi but this thing that circulate in his body really similar to net navi's data"

"That mean now Rockman is half human and half net navi?" now it's Yaito which giving question

"Well I think you could say that. Because this is the first time this kind of thing ever happen." The doctor sigh a little

"So now what must we do honey?" Haruka ask his husband in sad tone "I don't know but first let's go home and take a rest."

Everyone agree to Yuuichirou's idea, today they have experienced something really unbelievable and they feel very tired so

they really want a good rest now. "Ummm dad I don't think that I should walk out like this don't you think?" Rockman suddenly

speak, everyone understand that it will be a big problem if someone ever see a net navi wandering in the town.

"So? What must we do about that?" Meiru speak first "Hey wait, you're still half net navi aren't you? So you can still

plug in to your PET don't you?" "Well..." Rockman think a bit "Okay, I'll try. Dad, where's my PET?"

And a moment later Rockman's body start to change into a data and he disappeared and appeared in the PET.

"So I can travel between the real world and the cyber world. Well I think this is quite convenient."

"Well first thing first let's go home, I'm really hungry." Yaito speak as to cut the amazement in everyone's eyes.

Somewhere in the darkness Doctor Willy is typing on his computer and in the computer screen appear some kind of form that

resemble Alpha but that form soon change into a navi form which have an evil smile in his face and the form keep on changing

between the two. "YES! Now I'm just need a little more time to create the most powerful virus which will deleted any data

I want and no one will able to stop me anymore, not even those official bastard and that damn blue navi. AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

That evening everyone had return to their house, Yuuichirou and Haruka is eating dinner in the dining room while Rockman is

staying in the computer, training against some virus. 'Wow, it's seem that I have become an independent net navi like Forte,

I can use any battle chip I want just like that' think Rockman as he use a sword to slash some mettaur, suddenly some swordies

come and try to slash at Rockman but it seem that Rockman not only become stronger but also faster! In a second Rockman is already

two meters away from the swordies, his hand is glowing and all of a sudden a giga cannon appear in his hand. With just one shot

all the swordie dissapear and now the one who come to Rockman is some lava dragons (Just how the heck it can appear there?)

Just like the last time Rockman just jump backward and this time he want to try his charge shot, it doesn't take long to charge

instead it seem that his charge is already full after he just start charging! Now that the lava dragons come to him in a

straight line Rockman shot his charge shot but what make him really suprise is that the power from the shot is so big that

it destroy not only the lava dragons but also all the other virus in just one shot.'What the? My charge shot is almost

as strong as Forte's Gospel Breath! I better be careful if I want to use it next time'

The next day

DING DONG, someone press the bell in front of the Hikari's house

"Yes, please wait a moment." Haruka quickly stop cooking and running to the front door and when she open it she saw two person.

She recognized one of them, it's Netto's friend and rival Enzan and the other one is a big an muscular guy with a yellow jacket,

white T-shirt and a blue pants. His hair is a long and blue one, it's so long that it even hide his right eye.

"Oh morning Enzan and is he your friend?" Haruka greet them. "Morning mam, my name is Baryl. I'm an agent of the official

in the Ameurope country." Baryl introduce himself. "Honey who is it that come this morning? Oh Enzan and Baryl how are you?"

Yuuichirou come to the front door as he hear some voice there. "I'm fine Professor Hikari but I'm afraid that I have some bad

news for both of you." Enzan said in a cold tone. "Bad news? Wh.. what is it?" both Yuuichirou and Haruka feel worry because

they know that Enzan is not the type to make joke about something like that. "Actually.." Baryl come to speak "Both Enzan and

I come here in order to arrest Rockman." "WHAT! Wa-Wait a minute. Why Rockman? He didn't do any crime right?" Yuuichirou speak

in a very confused state while Haruka could do nothing but staring at both Enzan and Baryl. "That's true, but the problem is

that now he is a half human and half net navi our superior feared that his power is too big and they're afraid that one day

Rockman is going to create a havoc in this world. Especially that he now has become an independent net navi that could use

any battle chip he want, even the Program Advance."Baryl answer still in a cold tone. "Well, that's nonsense! There's no way

that Rockman will do someting like that! Both of you have fought beside Rockman and Netto before, and you know how he is

willing to sacrifice himself to fight the evil right?" it's clear that Yuuichiro is mad about this but he try to be calm

"We know that but we couldn't do anything. Our superior never meet Rockman before and he is such a narrow-minded person, we

have tried to ask him to cancel the order but instead he told us if we didn't capture Rockman, he is going to put a bounty

over Rockman's head." Enzan explained and now both Yuuichirou and Haruka is confused about what they have to do when

suddenly they hear a voice behind them "Well I guess I have no choice then.". Everyone is suprise to see that Rockman is

already behind them and they know that he heard everything. "Sorry but I was eavesdropping to you. Dad, mom I know that

this sound insane but this is the only thing I can do. If I stay here I'm sure I will put some problem to both of you and

I don't want that." Rockman say that in a clear voice while seeing his parents face and after that both Yuuichirou and Haruka

nod their head and Rockman face his head to Enzan and Baryl "Well, let's go. But, how you're going to carry me there?"

"With this." Enzan speak as showing a PET from his pocket "This PET is made by the ameurope scientists and has an electromagnetic

barrier that prevents any navi inside to plug in to almost anything, well except the computer we're going to put you in of course."

after that both Enzan and Baryl leave Hikari's house and go to the sci lab where they will put Rockman in a temporary custody

while waiting for the ameurope agent.

Sci Lab

"I'm sorry to see you like this Rockman but this is my job so please don't think badly of me okay." Blues said as to Rockman,

he was ordered to guard Rockman with some other official navies, all of them are having a sad look because they know how good

Rockman is and they know that there is no way Rockman is going to create a havoc. "Don't worry, I won't blame you for this.

I just hope that your superior will understand somehow that I'm not a threat for the world." "Well, I doubt it Rockman. He

is a stuborn person and he almost never change his mind but he has once when..." Blues quickly stop and get on his guard when

he heard a big explosion from his behind. Both Rockman and Blues really couldn't believe when they see what is the reason of

that big explosion, it is a navi with a cloak and a big helmet with some kind of purple cross in the middle and they know who

it is. "FORTE!" both Rockman and Blues yell together as they see that Forte is coming toward them with a Gospel head in his

right arm, "What are you going to do now Forte!" Blues talk to Forte while getting out his sword and point it to Forte.

"Silence. The only thing I want is this." and with that said a beam is fired from the Gospel head and pass through the electormagnetic

barrier that creating some kind of jail around Rockman and it pass Rockman's body just an inch before it blow the wall.

"Wha... Hey Forte just what are you trying to do with that?" Rockman speak eventhough he still suprise about that beam just

now that almost hit him, Forte just smile and say "You are a total fool. Don't you get it? The only thing I do is releasing

you from this prison." "WHAT!" both Rockman and Blues just couldn't believe what they have heard just now, Forte want to help

Rockman? This is something no one could ever believe, but it's true that because of that attack the jail is broken and Rockman

can go out now but both navi still have a doubt about this. Forte understand what they're going to say and he decide to explain

it first "Do you forget Rockman? The one who's going to kill you is me. I'm not going to let you be executed by those filthy

human. And believe it or not I understand a bit about being captured for a stupid reason and I really don't like it."

Both Rockman and Blues stare at each other, they now understand Forte's purposed and they know they can trust him.

"Well then" Blues start to speak "I know your purpose but I can't let you do it because I was ordered to make sure that Rockman

stay in the prison, so prepare yourself Forte!" all of sudden Blues start to dash to Forte and swing his sword toward him but

Forte's aura appear and shatter the sword. "You know that you won't win against me, beside I know that you yourself wants to

let Rockman free. So take this EARTH BREAKER!" Forte slam his hand toward the ground next to Blues and the big explosion

make blues fly toward the electromagnetic barrier and Blues get zap and fall down to the ground. "HUH! you didn't even give

your best at the fight just now. Well then let's go Rockman." "O-okay but where?" "There's only one place safe for you and

that's the Undernet." "Undernet? Well if that's the only choice but the sci lab is heavily guarded especially after that

big explosion you made, how can we run from this place?" "HEH! Look's like you really underestimate me huh? Do you forget that

I have this cannon? Beside you yourself has THAT buster don't you?" "Ho-how do you know 'bout that? Even Colonel and Blues

didn't realize about that" "Save the question for later, now we must run away from this place first before they all come."

Rockman realize that now they don't have time anymore and nod his head, both Forte and Rockman now is dashing out with

an incredible speed while shooting their weapon everywhere making a lot of smoke and blast that make the guard either unable

to see them or being blown far awas from them and finally they managed to get away from the sci lab HP and continue to run

until about five minutes later they had already reach the undernet. 

Meanwhile in the Sci lab both Enzan and Baryl had just return from taking a break at a restaurant near there and when they return

they immediately call their superior and of course he is very piss about that but after hearing that the one who set Rockman

free is the famous Black Shadow there's nothing he could say because he also know about how powerful Forte is. "Heh, so now

what will you do Enzan?" "What else? I'll return to my usual job as an official, beside I'm sure our superior will think twice

about sending any of his man to hunt Rockman now thanks to Forte." "Yeah you're right. But I never thought that the hero who

come to save Rockman is his greatest enemy Forte." "Well, we never understand what's in his mind from the first time

after all so why bother thinking about it now?" and with that both Enzan and Baryl leave the sci lab and go to Hikari's

house to bring this "good news".

At the same time in the Undernet both Forte and Rockman is standing beside a big rock, talking about what just happen.

"So, can you please explain about how you know about my buster now?" Rockman ask first

"Well, just said that some old friend of yours tell me about it."

"Old friends? Who?"

"Do you always need to be detail? Well his name is Serenade, I'm sure you know him don't you? He's also the one who ask me

to help you but just for your information I do it because I want to."

"Serenade? The king of the underworld? But why he want to save me?"

"Well if you want to know you have to meet him but the problem is that noone know where he is."

"Oh man that is a problem, don't you have any clue about where he is?"

"Well I never bother about him from the first time but I heard that in order to meet him in his place we need some kind of "key"."

"So we have to look for that "key" first huh?

"Right. C'mon let's go Rockman, nothing will come if we keep on standing here."

"Eh... Forte, can you not call me Rockman? I'm afraid that Enzan's and Baryl's superior will find out where I am if everyone

keep on calling me with that name."

"So.. what should I call you?"

"Hmmm... I know, from now on call me Saito"

"Saito huh? Well that's fine with me. Let's go Saito"

Now Both Forte and Saito start to walk down to the darkness of the undernet, they keep on looking for the "key" and a week

have pass when they hear that the "key" lie down in the end of undernet which noone has ever reach before because there's a

rumor that there is some kind of monster there that guard the "key".

"Hey Forte, how far left until we reach the end of undernet?"

"I don't know, I just travel in a circle with no purpose before so I never reach the end of this undernet"

"Oh yeah! What do you think about the rumor of that "monster"?"

"Well that concern me a little but what makes me feel strange is about how there are two different figures of that "monster"."

"Yeah you're right. some people say that it is a giant wolf, and some other say that it is a giant bird. Does that mean

that there are two monsters?"

"Well I just hope that it's not true but if it's a giant wolf does it refer to Gospel?"

"You're right, Gospel did wandered around before met and fused with you right? So now the problem is the giant bird."

"Err.. but I think both the wolf and the bird are the problems here."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"See for yourself." Forte said while pointing to some big figure around sixty meters in front of them. There stand a big

wolf that really looks like Gospel but it has a green colour and a big bird that looks like a phoenix because of the red

colour on his body.

"Wh-What're those? Could it be that they are the one we heard about? Watch out! They're coming this way!"

Just a second after both Forte and Saito jump away the monsters ram through the place where Forte and Saito stood and destroy

all the rock in their way into dust.

"Fiuhh it's a good thing that we reacted quickly or we'll be pancake by now." Saito say, still in amazement about how fast

those two monsters run

"Heh! So they're the monster that guard the key we've been looking for huh? C'mon Saito, let's kill them"

"What! Are you kidding? Did you see how they ram through all those rock? We're lucky to escape that one!"

"Remember that rumor? They are the guardian of the key, so if we don't defeat them we won't get the key!"

"Man I really hope that those rumor had never reach your ears."

"Stop joking right now! Look, they're returning here, and they're going to do something!" and after that Saito

look that Forte didn't lie, those monsters had stood about fifty meters in front of them and both are opening their

mouth which glow brightly.

"Uh.. do you think that they are going to do "that"?" Saito said in a very low voice

"Hmm, it looks like they are, watch out !" both Saito and Forte try their best to evade as both monster fired a really BIG

beam attack that similar to the one Gospel used, but that beam just to fast that they didn't able to dodge it perfectly.

Forte get his left leg damaged while Saito get his right one damaged because that attack and that really piss them off,

especially Forte. "That's it! I won't tolerate them anymore!" now it's Forte's turn to attack, his right hand turn into

Gospel head and soon it's full charge and ready to be blast "Eat this you monsters! GOSPEL BREATH!" that attack took the bird

by suprise and destroy Falzer's right wing and with one of his wing dissaper that bird couldn't fly anymore and fall to the

ground but that attack also drain Forte's power quite big making him vulnerable for the green wolf which already jump in

front on him with his claw directing to Forte's head when suddenly some beams of light continuously penetrate the wolf's head 

and destroy it making the wolf monster fall to the ground. "I'm glad I make it." said Saito which was coming to Forte while

draging his damaged right leg "Are you okay Forte?" "HUH! I didn't ask for your help. But thanks anyway." "Well with

this I've pay my debt to you for releasing me from sci lab."Saito smile to Forte when suddenly he realize that the bird

monster behind Forte is trying to shot another beam toward Forte "FORTE! WATCH OUT!" Saito push Forte away just before the

bird fired a beam which Saito try to stop by firing his buster and resulting in a big explosion which throw Saito away a

few meters with some serious damage but he managed to survive of being deleted. "SAITO!" Forte yell as he run as fast as

he can and find out that Saito's still alive but seriously damaged, he's relieved and now he face the bird monster with a

really angry eyes "YOU DAMN BIRD! YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!" now Forte's left hand also glow and create another Gospel

head and now Forte is ready to fire at the bird monster once again "GO TO HELL! DOUBLE GOSPEL BREATH!" and with that yell

a big beam of light, almost as big as the bird's beam is fired towards the bird and pierce the bird right in the head and

make it fall in the ground just next to the wolf's body.

"A-a-are you okay Forte?" Saito suddenly speaks making Forte suprised "Ye-yeah how about you? I've take care of that bird so

don't worry because we're safe now." "Heh looks like I managed to survive too, it's a good thing that I fired my buster just

in time" "Hey you can use a chip anytime you want right? Can you use the recovery chip now?" Forte ask "I can but it need a

little more time because the injury I get is a little serious" "Okay then, we'll rest here. I need to recover my energy too,

that blast just now took almost all of my power."

Around five hour later both Saito and Forte has recovered and now they are looking for the key around the monsters body.

"That's strange, if these two are the guardian of the key that mean the key should be around here." Saito broke the silence

"Yeah, that's right. but we found nothing from them." said Forte

"Hmm.. hey Forte actually what's the key actually looks like?"

"Huh? What do you mean with that?"

"Well you see, they said that these two is the guardian of the "key" right?"

"Yes. And then?"

"Does anyone ever said about what the "key" is? That word itself can mean anything."

"Great, so we've been looking for an item that could be anything huh? Damn it!" said Forte while punched the bird's body

when it suddenly glow and changed into a ball of light that come inside forte's body.

"Wh-what's just happening? Are you okay Forte?" Saito said in disbelief of what just happen

"It's seem that my body is okay, hey wait a minute. Saito try to put your hand on that wolf."

"Huh? What for? But... okay." and when Saito touch the wolf's body the same thing happen and this time the ball of light

come inside Saito's body. "WOW! What's the meaning of this Forte?"

"Hmm.. you know Saito, it seem that the key we've been looking is the body of those monster itself."

"WHAT? I get it! So that's why the rumor said that we have to defeat the monster first if we want the key."

"That's right, because the only way to get the key is by touching the body of the dead monster and it seem that the key is

divided in half in both of those monsters."

"So, now we have the key. The only thing we have to do is to look for the door which will take us to the place where Serenade

is staying. But we don't have a clue about that place."

"No, don't worry about that. If I'm not wrong the door to his place lies within the Undersquare."

"undersquare huh? Well, that's a good place for a king to stay because that mean he can have a look at everyone in the undernet."

"That's right, c'mon Saito I don't know why but I have a felling that something bad is going to happen if we don't meet

Serenade quicky."

"Okay then, let's rush."

When both navies was running as fast as they can toward the Undersquare a pair of eyes keep on looking on them, this navi

has look on them from the time they come to the undernet and keep an eyes on them till now. 'Finally they have got the key

and that mean they have pass my first test, now the only thing for me to do is to see how they're going to pass the next one'

and the misterious navi suddenly disappeared from that place.

UnderSquare

"So where is the door to go to Serenade's place Forte?"

"I don't know about that, the only think I know is that it lies somewhere here."

"Well, let's jusk ask around and hoping that there are someone who know about it."

While walking down looking for a clue Saito look that there are some bad navies that surround a female navi who is holding

some kind of bag tightfully so that those navies didn't take it.

"HEY! Give me that bag!" said bad navi 1

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but it look precious." said bad navi 2

"NO WAY! I won't give it to you so leave me alone!" eventhough she yell bravely but it's clear that her legs are shaking

and unfortunately these bad navies seen it.

"HEH! You better not try to act brave missy!" said bad navi 3

"Yeah, beside we know that you're afraid of us." said bad navi 2 while pointing at her feet

"Now you better give up and give that to us !" said baid navi 1 while trying to take the bag but he can't because a green

hand has take a hold on his hand

"Who are you! How dare you messing with us!" said bad navi 3 while pointing at the navi in front of him

"Heh I don't need to give my name to a low navi like you. You better leave now or else."

"WHATT! How dare you! Do you know who we are? We are the "triple chaos" which being feared by everyone in this undernet!

Now that you know who you're messing with you better run or get deleted instead!" said bad navi 1 while slapping the hand

that keep on holding his.

"Huh! I don't want to know who or what you are but you better leave now or die!" it's clear that the voice behind these trio

really piss them of but when they turn around they get really scared because they know who's the navi that said that.

"FO-FO-FO-FORTE! Ple-ple-please forgive us. We-we-we'll leave immediately so please don't kill us." the trio navi now

fall to their knees and begging as they see the black shadow's eyes because they know even if they had a thousand live they

won't be able to fight him.

"Just leave now!" Forte yell and the trio start to run toward the exit of the undersquare with fear and relieved in their face.

"Huh, why do you always stick into someone's problem Saito?"

"well, just say that it's my habbit to help someone in need. Beside why did you help? You know that I could defeat them easily"

"Huh I just don't want to be delayed to long because of that stupid trio."

"Well if you say so, ah miss are you okay?" Saito said while giving his hand to the female navi in front of him.

"Ye-yes, I'm okay. Thank you very much for helping me just now, is there anything I could do to repay you?"

"No don't worry about that, oh yeah we're looking for the door to meet Serenade. Do you know about that?" said Saito

"Serenade you mean the king of this underworld? I'm sorry that I don't know about that."

"Well it's okay if you don't know beside there's not many navi that know about this info."

"Ummmm.. I'm sorry but can you help me a little?" the female navi said while looking on her feet

"Hmm? What can we do for you?" said Saito

"Actually, I was looking for a battle chip invisbl to give to my friend as a birthday present but the virus is just to

strong and I couldn't beat it no matter how hard I try so..."

"So you want to ask me to fight that virus and get the battle chip for you right?" Saito cut her word

"Ummm.. yes but is it okay?"

"Hey Saito! Do you forget that we still have to search the door to meet Serenade? We don't have time for this!" Forte spoke

suddenly and that make the female navi look down

"Oh c'mon Forte, it won't take that long. We only have to find the virus that hold this battle chip right? I saw some while

we were running to this place." Saito said with a little smile on his face

"HUH! Fine then, I'll do what you want. But after this there is no more Mr. Nice Guy okay. We still have to look for info

you know." said Forte

"Okay Forte, I understand. Now please wait here okay, and hold this in case you being surround by those kind of navi again."

said Saito while giving a live aura battle chip which make the female navi really suprised.

"Ah but this is too.." but both Saito and Forte had left and the only thing she can do is wait there until fifteen minutes

later she see them running toward her.

"Hey sorry for make you waiting, here." said Saito while giving not only one but around twenty invisibl chip to her.

"Eh? This many?" said the female navi confused

"Well, you better thanks Forte for that. He's the one who blasted around fifty virus at once."

"Huh I just want to make it faster." said Forte while hiding his embarrassment.

"Thank you very much both of you. Oh yeah here, I return your life aura chip."

"Ah, no just hold it. Think it as a bonus for you." Saito replied while closing her hand which hold the chip

"Thank you very much. Then please take this." the female navi then give the bag she was holding and plug out

"Wai- ah she already left, so what should we do with this?" Saito ask to Forte who only shook his head.

"Oh well let's just open it. Hey what's this? HUH! Forte look at this!" Saito suddenly yell in suprise when he see

that inside the bag is a map of the undersquare and it also giving a spot of where the door they were looking for.

"Just who the hell is she? And why she said that she doesn't know about the door before!"

"Calm down Forte, at least now we know where we must go so c'mon"

With a clear direction about where they must go now both navies start to run until they reach a big statue that looks like

a figure of the monsters they fought before.

"So this is how those people know how those monsters looks like!" Forte said

"Right. Now we must look for the door and.." Saito stop talking as the eyes of the statues start glowing from nowhere a

sound is echoing

"COME! THOSE WHO HAVE THE KEY!" and after that sound stop the statues divided into two, right between the two monsters and

creating a path.

"Wow! Okay then, now we're just inch away from Serenade." said Saito

"Right! Let's go."

Both Forte and Saito start to walk until they found a big hole in the floor and they hear a different sound now and they know

whose sound it is.

"Come you two! Jump to that hole and I'll explain everything you want to know."

"It's Serenade's voice right Forte?"

"Yeah, that's definitely his voice. So we have to jump down right?"

Both navies jump down to the hole and second later they already stand in front of a chair that looks like Serenade's but they

don't see Serenade around instead they see a familiar figure.

"Finally! I was wondering why you both took so long to reach this place."

"You-you are that navi which give us the map of the undersquare right?" both Saito and Forte can't believe their eyes, why

she is here? she didn't even have the key.

"You guys are quite slow aren't you?" then the female navi's body start to glow and it change it's form into Serenade.

"HUH? You are Serenade?" Saito standing there opening his jaws while Forte just stay silent.

"Well, just say that it's some kind of test from me. Not only that actually those monsters are also part of my test."

"Test? Okay I understand that those monster are test for our power but what about the other one?" Saito ask in confusion

"That was to test the most important thing and that is heart." Serenade explained

"Heart?" both Saito and Forte is confused about this

"Well, you'll understand about that later. Now I'll tell you why I call you two here."

Both Saito and Forte stand there in silent, finally they will hear the reason of their journey in finding Serenade

"I'm sure both of you remember about Dr. Willy right?"

"How could I forget that old jerk." Forte answer with anger

"Yes, I remember but what's wrong with him?" Saito answer

"Well to make things short, he has completely rebuild alpha and powered it up. He is planing to make alpha destroy

the whole net society in this world"

"WHAT! Then we must stop him!" Saito couldn't believe about what he just heard and start to run toward the exit

"WAIT! There's nothing you can do in your current state! Don't you hear me? He has powered up alpha and the current you

won't do any good against it!"

"So what should we do! Watching as he destroy the net society!" Saito yell a little

"Calm yourself! To defeat the current alpha there's only one way and it needs both of you, and that's the reason why I

call you here."

"Okay then what is it?"

"That is..." Serenade silence for a moment "By fusing Forte's body into Saito"

"What!" now both Saito and Forte is shocked

"You ask me to fuse with him?" Saito speak in disbelief of what he just heard

"Yes. That's the only way to save the net society. But the process need both of you to believe in each other because if

there is a little bit of disbelief in your heart, both of you will get deleted instead. So think about it first,

I'll let you think for a while but when I return I hope that your answer is yes"

Then Serenade left them in confusion, the only way to safe the net society is by fusing but they were arch enemy before, so

could that really happen? Can they really believe in each other with all their heart? How if they get delete instead?

An hour later Serenade return and see at both of them

"So? What's your answer?" Serenade asked to both Forte and Saito

It's seem that Forte want to speak but Saito speak first "My answer is... YES. I want to protect this net society, beside

if we fail to fuse and get deleted the only thing happening is I die a little faster so there is no problem."

"Good, that's what I want to hear. How about you Forte?" Serenade face to Forte now

"..." Forte stay silent "On one condition. Saito has to beat me in a duel first."

"WHAT! What are you talking about Forte? We're racing against time now! How could we fight in a situation where we must

join our power?" Saito said as he really can't believe about what Forte just said

"Then I will not help you!"Forte yell a bit "Listen Saito, the only reason why I stick to you and your stupid journey is

just because I don't want anyone kill you before me! I don't give a damn about this net society, the only things concern me

is defeating you! YOU HEAR ME CLEAR DON'T YOU!"

"... I understand" Saito said in a low voice "Serenade, exactly when Dr. Willy will attack the net society?"

"In two weeks from now if I'm not mistaken, his preparation is almost complete but there is still some minor problem about

the conection that he need to send alpha to the net society. Well actually it's me who makes those problem but he will soon

realize the way to stop the disturbance."

"well then, there is enough time for our fight then let's go outside first Forte."

"Anywhere is fine for me."

"Leave it to me, I'll take you to a place where no one will disturb your fight."

Second later both Forte and Saito has been teleport to some barren place in the undernet. And just like Serenade said there

is no one there, not even a virus.

"Wow! This place is really an incredible place for a fight." Saito mutter in amazement

"Heh! This place will be perfect for your graveyard ROCKMAN!" yell Forte while pointing at Saito

"Well because noone's here there won't be a problem even if you call my true name."

"Shut your mouth and just go to hell" as he say that Forte is already jump right above Saito, his right hand is up and full

charge too. "Eat this ! EARTH BREAKER!" Forte fire the earth breaker right in front of Saito's head but just second

after it was released Saito's right hand had alredy glow and become a Giga Canon, he shoot it upward and the blast hit

Forte's earth breaker and both of them explode in the air.

"You better not underestimate me Forte, or you'll regret it!" now it's Saito's turn to attack, his hand become a sword and

he quickly dash toward Forte but when he was about to slash him an orb of light appear and protecting Forte from the slash.

"And you better not underestimate me either, like trying to use that stupid thing to defeat me!" Forte's hand become a

buster and he fire some bullet which break Saito's sword.

"Heh this will be a though fight." Saito said with a smile in his face.

"C'mon and show me all you got!" Forte fire another bullet which Saito avoid by jumping.

"You're the one who ask for it." Saito's right hand now changed into a yoyo while the other one change into a boomer. He

then fire the boomer toward Forte but instead of attacking Forte the boomer cut the big rock behind him and the upper

portion of that rock fall towards Forte but with his speed it was no problem to avoid it but he soon realize that the

falling rock has made the sand on the ground fly everywhere and now he couldn't see anything. Forte then see that the

boomer is flying toward him and he jump but as soon as that the yoyo spin around him and bind him tight. When he face

upward he see that Saito's coming toward him with a sword in his left hand.

"This is it Forte!" Saito yell as he pull Forte toward him and get ready to slash him

"HUH! Don't ever think about it! HELL RING!" suddenly four ring appear in the sky, while one of them cut the yoyo which

bind Forte the other three fly toward Saito at tremendous speed. Saito use the sword to stop the ring but with only one

sword he can only stop two of them and one of the ring make a cut on his right arm.

Both Saito and Forte stop moving, they only stare at each other with the same smile on their face. It seem that they really

enjoy this fighting and that they won't stop until one of them fall to the ground. All of a sudden Forte dash toward Saito

and punch him right on the face but he doesn't stop there, instead he continuously punching and kicking Rockman's body

and then he give a final uppercut on Saito's jaw which make Saito fly around two meters and fall with his head first.

Forte then walk toward Saito's body but he's suprised when he see a doll there instead of Saito and he realize that

Saito has used a battle chip "kawarimi" when he fell a blast from behind his back. When he turn around he see Saito with

a Hyper Burst in his hand, he smile a bit and then he dash toward Saito again, but this time he didn't use his fist, instead

he use his earth breaker which took Saito by suprise. Eventhough Saito do his best to avoid it but some blast still hit

him and throw him away with some injury, but he doesn't let those injury stop him. This time he use the SuperSpr and

he launch three water blade toward Forte but it is easily dodge by Forte, suddenly Forte disappear and appear behind Saito

he was going to punch him when a var sword appear in Saito's right hand and slice his stomach a bit. And now both Forte and

Saito is getting more excited and they continue to fight for hours.

Five hours has passed seen they start fighting and both of them is full of injury and both of them know that the last attack

is going to be the last one.

"Let's finish it with one last attack Forte!"

"Heh! That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Saito then charge his buster and this time not only with his right hand but also with his right hand because he know that

one buster alone won't be enough to pass Forte's Gospel Breath. Seeing that Forte also create two Gospel head with both

his hand and start to charge it. Both navi stay in silent as they charge their weapon and then both of them release their attack

"DOUBLE GOSPEL BREATH!"

"ROCK BUSTER FULL CHARGE!"

when the two power clash each other the ground shake because of the explosion and even the navi outside the undernet can

feel that the ground is somehow shaking. Serenade know that the shake mean that the winner has been decide and then he

teleport himself to the battle ground and he see that almost everything in that area has been destroy because of their

fight and then he see two shadow covered by the sand which is flying eveywhere, one of the shadow fall to the ground and

when the sand dissappear he can see that the one who win the fight is... Saito.

Saito then walks toward Forte and giving his hand to help him to stand and Forte reach that hand and when both of them

stand Serenade come while clapping his hand.

"That's really an incredible fight, it's a lucky that I sent you to fight here in the deepest part of the undernet.

I don't know what will happen if you fight in the outernet. Well first let's return to my place, I'll heal you there." 

The next day both Saito and Forte has fully healed thanks to Serenade and now they're going to do the fusing.

"Listen, before this I must tell you something first. After you fuse into one you "must" never separate yourself."

"Huh? Is that mean that we can separate by our own will?" Saito asked

"Yes, if one of you want to separate, your body will separate by itself but I warn you once again. DO NOT separate

yourself, because if you do separate yourself you will never able to fuse again."

"So you mean that this fuse can only be done once?" this time Forte is the one who speak

"That's true, well after deleting alpha it's your choice to become two again or stay as one but you must defeat alpha

before that. Okay, let's start the fusion process. Are you both ready?"

Both Saito and Forte nod and then Serenade start to read some kind of spell and suddenly Saito and Forte start to glow

and then their body start to pull each other. Not long after that the light become really bright and when the light

dissapear Forte is nowhere to be seen and Saito's body has changed totally, his body still looks like Saito's

but his helmet now looks like Forte's, the same thing goes to his gloves and boots, his body colour now is a combination

of purple and blue, and he also has some kind of mask that covering his mouth and nose and the only part of his face

that can be seen is his eyes.

"Good, looks like you made it, but you must remember what I said before: DO NOT SEPARATE YOURSELF UNTIL

YOU'VE DEFEAT ALPHA." Serenade silent for a moment and then he start to speak again "And one more thing, your

power now has increase dramatically and I'm positive that you could defeat even the powered up alpha, but if you

ever get a problem and you don't have any more power to fight, there is still one way for you to save the net society

and that is..."

Somewhere in the net a female net navi whose body really looks like a human is sitting calmly in a park, she wear

an armor that really not looks like an armor, instead it looks like a normal dress. Her hair is a long brown

one, and there is a ribbon on her hair that looks like a butterfly, she also had an emerald green colour eyes All of a

sudden she remember that she has a promise to meet her brother who she couldn't meet for a long time and she start

to run happily to the place where she will meet her brother when she accidently crash into another navi. They both fall

down and it's clear that the black navi she crashed into is piss. "I-I'm sorry mister, I'm in a hurry and.." she couldn't finish

her sentence because the black navi suddenly pull out a sword and swing it toward her "Damn you! This is for what you just

done!" "Stop it." all of a sudden there is a voice coming from the back of the black navi and when she see it, there is a cloaked

figure standing there. She couldn't see who it is because the cloak covering all his body including his head but at least

she can tell that he's a male navi by his sound. "What do we got here?" the black navi started speaking "A nice gentleman

playing hero huh?" "Very funny."the cloaked figure said in a very calm voice. "Funny eh?" the black navi speak again "I'll

show you what is funny!" all of a sudden the black navi swing his sword toward the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure

disappear and appear again behind the black navi and kick his leg, making the black navi fall to the ground. "Still want

some more?" he asked but instead of aswering the black navi just run away leaving the two of them behind.

"Are you okay miss?" the cloaked figure said while giving his hand toward the female navi trying to help her stand

"Ah.. oh sorry, yes I'm fine."the female navi finally realize what has just happen, she then take his hand and stand up when

a familiar voice call her name "Iris! What are you doing over here?" it was her brother who stand behind her, the Colonel.

"Oh, brother! I'm sorry that I'm late, you see that just now.." "It's okay Iris, I saw it too, but when I was about to

help this man has already stop that man" "You saw it too? So why did you ask about what I'm doing here?" it seem that Iris

is a little piss because she know that her brother ask that question just to make fun of her, her cheek puufed up a little

and become red like a strawberry. "Well, more importantly you better say thanks to him." Colonel pointing his finger to the

cloaked navi "Oh! I totally forgot!" Iris quickly face the cloaked navi and bow her head "Thank you very much for helping

me before." "It's nothing" the cloaked navi just walk pass Iris and stop in front of Colonel. "So.. you are Colonel? The

net navi of the ameurope ace official?" "Yes, that's right. Do you have something to talk with me?" Colonel is a little

suprise that the cloaked navi suddenly talk to him, but what make him more suprise is that he has a feeling that he had

heard those voice before. "Well just say that I have some info for you official, and it's not a good news." hearing that

both Iris and Colonel look a little pale, what's this bad news the misterious navi have for them? "Okay, what is it?"

Colonel try to be calm about this but he actually a little worry "..." the cloaked navi silence for a moment "Not long from

now a virus monster will attack the net society." "WHAT!" the Colonel is shock by this info "Yes, that's right. And this

virus is totally different from ordinary virus, it has the power to destroy the whole net if no one is able to stop it."

"HUH! Do you think that I will believe something like that!" Colonel yell a bit, he doesn't want to believe what he just heard.

"I don't care even if you believe it or not, I only come to warn the official about this and now my job is done." and with

that the cloaked navi dissapear from the sight and not even Colonel know what just happen or where that navi gone.

"A monster that can destroy the whole net? You got to be kidding.."

"Brother, now what should we do? What if what he said is true?"

"Well for now I will contact Baryl and discuss it first. Sorry Iris, that I can't spend more time with you."

"It's okay brother, it's your job after all."

and soon after that Colonel start to run and contact Baryl about this, and it's a lucky that Baryl is taking a break

with Enzan by his side.

"So that misterious navi said that some kind of monster will appear in the net soon?" Baryl asked

"Yes. He also said that this "monster" have a really strong power." Colonel said

"Hmm, so what must we do Enzan?"

"I doubt that this info is true, but if it is true we'll have some big problem here."

"Well, we can ask Colonel and Blues to petrol the net for some time to see if the rumor is true or not."

"But if what that navi said is true, then we'll need all the help we can get."

"I'll try to contact Laika and discuss it with him, can you get some trustworthy navies to help Enzan?"

"Okay, I know some navies that can help."

Meanwhile in some park in the net Iris is sitting peacefully when she suddenly realize that there is someone else there,

the misterious cloaked navi which help her before.

"Hey! You're that navi from before right? What're you doing here?" Iris walk toward the navi and sit beside him

"I just taking a break a little." the cloaked navi said

"Umm.. can I ask you something?" Iris said in a low voice and face the cloaked navi

"...go ahead."

"Actually, it's about the info you gave to my brother. Is that really true?"

"Yup."

"EHHH! Yo-you mean that the monster will really attack the net?"

"That's right, and the net will be destroyed if no one stop it."

"But.. but if that virus is so strong, can anyone stop it?"

"Does that mean..."

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"I will stop that virus."

"You? A-are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. By the way I haven't heard your name yet."

"Oh! Well my name is Iris."

"Iris huh?" the cloked navi walk forward a few step and stop "Listen Iris, one week from know is the time that virus will

attack the net."

"One week? Bu-but why didn't you say it to my brother earlier?"

"I was planing to fight the virus by myself at first. But seeing how some people is trying to protect the net makes me

want to believe in their power a bit."

"Okay then! I'll tell my brother quickly about this."

"I'll leave it to you." the cloaked navi start to walk again when he heard Iris is calling him

"Hey! Wait! Can you tell me your name first before you leave?"

"... It's Saito." and after said that the cloaked navi dissapear from sight

"So your name is Saito. I hope we meet again someday."

after that Iris quickly give the information she got from Saito and this make all the people that had assemble with them

get a little worry, can they protect the net society from this virus? Can they make the best preparation they can in a week?

But despite all that they have swore that they will protect the net no matter what is the cost.

One week later

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! A BIG VIRUS HAS APPEAR IN FRONT OF THE UNDERNET!

ALL NAVIES QUICKLY PLUG IN AND STOP THAT VIRUS!"

Not long after that all of the navi that has prepared for this has appear in front of the virus which resemble alpha

a lot and they are ready to attack.

"All right! Everyone start the attack!" Colonel gives the sign and with that around fifty navies start to attack including

Colonel, Blues, and Searchman but all they attack seem useless because no matter how big the damage they put on the virus

it keep on regenerating and when all the navies is exhausted what they see is a virus which haven't got even a little scratch.

"I can't believe it! We have attacked it so many times and not even a scratch!" Colonel said

"It seems that the only way is by putting a great deal of damage continuously without giving it a time to regenerate." said

Searchman

"But the problem is that we don't have any more energy left, DAMN if only Rockman is here it will be a little easier." said

Blues

"Oh shit! Look at the virus's body!" a navi scream and when everyone see it there is a big missile that appear from the

body of the virus and it's ready to be launch

"EVADE IT!" but it was too late because the missile has been launch and almost every navi in the area has been deleted

except Colonel, Blues, Searchman and some navies which are badly wounded.

"Brother! Are you okay?" suddenly Iris appear and come to Colonel's side "Please wait a moment. I'll heal you brother."

Iris's hand start to glow and the injury that Colonel got is starting to recover but the prolem is that the virus is ready

for another attack.

"Oh no! It looks like that virus is going to attack again!" Searchman said

"NO! Don't hurt my brother!" Iris suddenly run in front of the virus and now the virus is pointing it's attack toward Iris

"Iris! NO! COME BACK HERE!" Colonel screamed but the virus has already fire a big beam of light toward Iris.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Colonel scream again and Iris couldn't do anything so she close her eyes, ready to be delete. As she hear the

explosion from the blast she realize that she hasn't been deleted yet so she open her eyes and see that someone is standing

in front her, protecting her from the blast and she know who it is.

"SAITO! You finally come!" Iris hug Saito's back tightly and everyone is suprise about how that navi could withstand the

blast that big with no injury at all.

"Iris, go back there and heal everyone okay? I'll take care of this virus."

"Okay." Iris wipe the tears from her eyes and run back to her brother

Saito then open her cloak and now everyone can see his appearance but everyone now confused about who that navi is.

"That appearance, is that Forte? Or is it Rockman?" Blues said

"Could it be that they...?" Colonel said

"Looks like they really do it." Searchman said

"That's right. It seem that they have combine!" Blues yell a bit

Saito doesn't care about what the people behind him say, now he is only focusing on the virus in front of him. The virus

suddenly move it's right arm and try to smash Saito but instead of dodging Saito just hold the arm with only his left

hand and throw it back. Saito then pull both of his hand upward and four ring start to appear above him "Take this! Hell Ring!"

the four ring start to attack and cut away both hand of the virus, leaving only it's body left to be attacked. Saito then

start to dash and both his hand start to glow, his left hand become a giga cannon while the other become a dream sword. Saito

then jump and use the giga cannon to blow away the virus's head, next he use the dream sword to cut the body of the virus

to pieces. The body pieces then start to regenerate again but Saito quickly jump and charge his right hand while pointing

it upward "Earth Breaker!" one blast from the attack and all the pieces has dissapear without a trace, everyone start to

cheer but Saito still glaring into the smoke that covering the area in front of him when suddenly three beam of light come

from the smoke and coming toward Saito. Saito then use his buster to blast those three beam and when the smoke dissapear

he can see a navi is standing there, that navi has a big body that almost as big as gutsman but he has a bald head with

some kind of scar that pass both of his eyes, and he also have some kind of green jewel in the middle of his forehead.

His body is very muscular and looks simliar to Rockman's body before fusing but it's much bigger and is covered by a red

cloak that covered all part of his body except his head, and there is some kind of ‡" sign on his left chest.

"So you're the core of the powered up alpha huh?" Saito start to speak

"Hehehehehe Huahahahahahahhaha! That's totally right, but you can call me Sigma!"

"I don't care who your name is, because I'm going to delete you!"

"Try it if you can little one!"

Now both Saito and Sigma is clashing each other with their fist, but because of the difference in size Sigma has some

advantage and he manage to throw Saito away by punching him on the stomach, but before flying away Saito's right hand

turn into a tankcan3 and he blow it right on Sigma's body which make some damage to him.

"Damn! You'll pay for that one!" Sigma yell as he dash toward Saito, Saito is still recovering from the crash when Sigma's

hand catch his head and slam it to the ground. "Now take this!" Sigma's hand now become some kind of buster and he

start to shoot like crazy toward Saito until there is a big hole in the floor. "Heh! You talk so big but this is all you got!"

but Sigma's wrong, all of a sudden the floor behind him explode and Saito appear with a Z-saber on his hand. Saito then

slash Sigma's body continuously and kick him hard enough to make Sigma fall to the ground, then he jump upward and

charge his buster "See how you evade this! Rock Buster Full Charge!" a beam of light pierce the ground where Sigma's

lying and make a big explosion but unbelievably Sigma is still standing there, eventhough his cloak is ruin and he lost

his left hand but he is still alive. "Heh! So you do have some power after all huh? This make thing interesting." Sigma

smile a bit, all of a sudden he shoot some beams at Saito with the buster on his right hand and Saito managed to

dodge the beams but he doesn't see that Sigma has stand behind him. Sigma then blast some beam from his

mouth and that attack managed to pierce through Saito's right leg making him fall to his knee, soon Sigma fire

another beam which pierce Saito's head but fortunately Saito has used a kawarimi battle chip and that make

Sigma a little suprise. And when Sigma realize it Saito is standing next to him with a Gospel head on his hand,

one big beam is lauch from the mouth of Gospel and blow Sigma away to the wall with some serious injury.

"Heh, you're really thought aren't you? Got a full blast of Gospel Breath and still alive." Saito start to walk

toward Sigma "But this is the end Sigma!" Saito is ready to fire again when he see that Sigma is grinning.

"What's so funny?" Saito glare at Sigma without lowering his cannon

"I admit that you're strong Saito, but you have one big weakness and that is THIS!" suddenly Sigma fire

another beam from his mouth but it is not directing toward Saito, instead it is directing to...

"IRIS! LOOK OUT!" Saito quickly dash and push Iris away, Iris fall to the ground safely but the beam

managed to pierce through Saito's body at the time he pushed her and now Saito is lying on the floor

unable to do anything.

"SAITO! Saito are you all right? Saito answer me please!" Iris try to move Saito's body but Saito is

keep silent, that attack just now deal a great amount of damage to him

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Do you understand now? Your heart is your greatest weakness!" Sigma

start to laugh while walking toward Saito. After standing next to Saito and Iris he punch Iris away and start

kicking and stomping Saito's body.

"Stop it!" Colonel, Blues, and Searchman quickly dash toward Sigma to help their friend but only by one

blast from Sigma's hand the three of them is blown away quite far.

"I'll deal with you later! Now you better stay silent and watch! Ugh!" Suddenly Sigma feel a little pain

from behind and he when he turn around he see that Iris is standing there with a cannon on her hand.

"Heh! One brave little princess! Fine then, I'll delete you first!" Sigma walk toward Iris while dodging the

bullet from the cannon Iris is holding and soon he is standing in front of Iris and ready to blast her when

suddenly someone hold him from behind, and he soon realize who it is : Saito.

"You! You can still move? Where do you get this power?" Sigma is struggling to make Saito let

him go but Saito just tighten his grip and now Sigma is unable to move at all. Saito then jump backward

while holding Sigma around twenty meters and when they land Saito's body start to glow brightly in a

red and green colour.

Flashback

Serenade is standing in his throne with Saito, talking

" And one more thing, your power now has increase dramatically and I'm positive that you could defeat even the powered

up alpha, but if you ever get a problem and you don't have any more power to fight, there is still one way for you to save

the net society and that is..." Serenade silent for a while " By releasing the power of the two beast inside you."

"Th-the power of the beast inside me? Do you mean "those" beast?" Saito ask in amazement

"Right. You can use the power of the two beast that both you and Forte defeat before, you can make them appear in

front of you and order them to use their hyper breath which almost took you and Forte, but..." Serenade silent again

"This attack, you must make sure that it able to hit him perfectly. Because once you use it, the beast will dissapear

for good and that mean you won't be able to do it anymore."

"So this is some kind of a last resort right?" Saito said

"That's right. So do not forget ok. Only use this when you sure it will hit him."

End of Flashback

'Don't worry Serenade, I will make sure that this attack hit him perfectly' Saito's body continue on glowing and from

his body two balls of light appear and the light on his body is gone. The balls stay in front of Sigma and Saito and

they start to change their shape, one become a big green wolf and the other become a big red bird.

"Wh-what are those monsters!" Sigma yell when he see those monsters

Saito just smile and say "Heh, those are the tickets for you and me to go to hell."

"WHAT! What do you mean with that! Could it be that you want to-" Sigma is very scared now, he know what

Saito mean with his word especially after he see that both monsters is opening their mouth and a bright light

come from them.

"DAMN IT! LET ME GO NOW! LET ME GOOOOOO!" Sigma keep on yelling but Saito won't let him go and

soon both monsters fire a really big beam of light which hit both Sigma and Saito.

'With this, everything is over' Saito thinked and close his eyes when suddenly he feel there's something wrong with

his body, his body is glowing and suddenly he separate with Forte. Forte is still holding on Sigma and he

kick Saito away from the center of the beam "Forte! Wh-what are you doing! Forte!" Forte just smile as he

looks to Saito and say "With this, I've pay my debt to you for saving me from that bird.

Till we meet again, Saito!" "NO! FORTEEEEEEEE!" after that both Forte's and Sigma's body start to break

down and Saito is blown away from the blast. After the smoke from the blast is gone everyone can

see that there is one navi that still standing on the ruins of the fight and they soon know who it is. Everyone

start to run toward Saito and when Saito realize it Iris has jumped toward him and give him a big hug while the

others are surrounding them with a smile.

"Saito! I'm so glad that you're alive!" Iris said while crying on his chest

"Heh, you're always so reckless." Blues commented while hand-shaking Saito

"Yeah, no one would ever do something like you just did." Searchman said while giving a thumb up

"Hmm. There's a good news for you.It's looks like that our superior finally realize his mistake and he'll let

you free." Colonel said while placing his hand on Saito's shoulder "And thanks for saving my sister."

"Everyone.." Saito looks to everyone around him and smile while looking toward the place where Forte

was standing before and he shock when he see a figure of Forte there, Forte smile toward him then he

turn around and walk away while waving his hand. Then a wind blows making Saito close his

eyes and when he open his eyes Forte's figure is gone. Saito smile and see to the sky

'Thank you Forte, I'm really glad that I've met you' 

THE END 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue 

-  
This chapter will explain about what happen after the fight before and you can say that this is the true ending of this story.  
Even though I hate to admit it but actually I was totally forgot about Netto in the last chapter because I was so into the journey of Saito and that make me forgot about "separating" Saito back into two. I make this chapter to make everything really "end" so please don't be angry if I make you confuse that I add this chapter even though I said "THE END" in the last chapter.  
Well, I just hope that you like how this story ends though. Enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight everyone go back to the sci lab and they get a good news that Yuuichirou had found a way to make Saito return to normal. By using almost the same method like how they fuse but in a reverse way, and that somehow works. Saito and Netto finally return to normal but soon everyone find that not "everything" is back to normal.

A week later

It's 7 o'clock in the morning and Netto is sleeping peacefully in his bed when a figure of a boy call him.  
"Netto. Netto. C'mon wake up. It's already morning and you have to go to school." the boy said But it seem that Netto doesn't want anyone to disturb his sleep and he pull the blanket to cover his head and continue to sleep, and this make the boy beside him a little pissed.  
"If that's your choice then..." the boy grab the blanket which covered Netto's body and "NETTO! WAKE UP NOW!" the boy pulls the blanket away and that make Netto fall to the floor.  
"Owwww... Hey what did you do that for?" Netto is holding his back which hit the floor first while facing the boy in front of him. The boy appearance is totally the same as Netto not only that, he also has the same face and cloth that Netto used to wear, the only difference is that the boy has green eyes and he doesn't wear the bandana Netto always wear.  
"Well, that's because you keep on sleeping even though I have tried to wake you up." the boy said "But that doesn't mean that you have to make me fall to the floor, brother!" Netto said to the boy in front of him, the one he notes as his older brother Saito.  
"Hehehe, now that I have this human body waking you up is much easier than before." Saito giggle a bit while putting the blanket in his hand back to the bed.  
"Man.. I miss the time when you can only use your voice to wake me up." Netto said while scratching his head "Ohh c'mon you two! It's almost time to go the school isn't it?" suddenly they hear a female voice and they know whose voice it is.  
"Aaa sorry Iris, but now we only have to wait for Netto to get ready and we can go." Saito said while seeing to the PET which he hang in his neck.  
"Well then. But I still can't believe that you're his brother, Netto. Why don't you try to wake up in the morning like Saito did?" Iris said while pointing her finger to Netto.  
"Ohhhhh... This is great, now I had two morning lecturers." Netto look down of the floor.  
"Hahahaha. Okay then, we'll wait for you in the living room. You better get ready soon or we'll be late for school"  
soon Saito go out of his brother's room while Netto is getting ready to take a bath.  
20 minutes later Netto and Saito are already gone out of their house and going toward the school.  
"Hmm, even though it's already been a week I still can't believe that you still have your half human body." Netto said "Heh, it's make me surprise too. It looks like that we have fused too long and some of the effect is still there, but at least I can't use my navi power in this world." Saito said "If you can use the navi power I don't know what the official will say, especially brother's superior." Iris join in the conversation "By the way Iris, I never thought that you're an independent type navi." Netto said while looking to Iris "Yes me too. I though Baryl has a sister when you said that you're Colonel's sister." Saito look to Iris too "Well, I call him brother because I was created from some of his data. That's why." Iris explained to them and both Netto and Saito nod.  
"But why you decide to have a navi, brother? You can still plug in to the net don't you?" Netto asked his brother with questioning looks.  
"Well, it'll be hard for me if I had to plug in while doing something in the real world right? Especially at school"  
"But Iris is not a fighting type navi, so what will you do when there's a fighting session?" Netto asked again "Don't worry about that. Saito's ability to operate me is really good you know, beside the fighting session in the school won't be too hard." Iris said "Okay then, I understands that. But how if there's some strong viruses that appear in the net?" Netto asked again "If that's the problem I will plug in immediately to help." Saito said while smiling "But.. why Iris? I'm sure dad can make you some other navi." Netto asked with a low voice this time "Actually when I told dad about this Iris overheard it and she volunteered." Saito said "You volunteered? Do you have some special reason Iris?" Netto asked while looking to Iris and Iris notes that Saito is looking toward her too.  
"Well, being an independent navi is actually made me feel lonely. I almost have no one to talk to beside my brother, and he doesn't has that much time to talk to me either." Iris said "And there's another reason"  
"Another? What is it?" Netto become more curious than before.  
"Well, that's..." Iris look towards Saito and blush a little "I..It's a secret"  
"Aww man, that's not fair Iris." Netto become a little disappointed "B..by the way, speaking of navi, I heard that you will get you're new navi this evening right?" Iris asked Netto trying to change the subjects.  
"Oh yeah, I heard that too. I wonder what kind of navi dad will give you." Saito said "Well, I don't know yet but I hope that it will be as good as you brother." Netto smile a bit and Saito smile back "We'll see about that later but we better hurry now, there's only ten minutes left before the class start." Iris said "Okay then, let's dash." Saito said while speeding up his run "HEY! Wait for me!." Netto scream while try to speeding up too and then the Hikari brothers run to the school together, not as a netOP and a navi like they used to, but as a family.

The End


End file.
